Einmalig
by XxZessxX
Summary: Plötzlich taucht Crowley bei Dean auf und irgendwie ist es anders als vorher. Die Beiden teilen einen einmaligen Moment in ihrer Beziehung. Established Relationship. Dean/Crowley


**Zu der Story hat mich das Lied ****_Airplanes von B.O.B Ft. Hayley Williams & Eminem_**** inspiriert.**

**Dean und Crowley sind eines meiner Lieblingsparings. Ich finde sie sind ein tolles Paar und in letzter Zeit bin ich, was die Beiden angeht, ziemlich inspiriert.** **Reviews sind immer wilkommen.**

**Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören mir nicht aber die Idee ist meine.**

* * *

Dean stand im dunklen Motelzimmer an die Wand gelegt und guckte aus dem geöffneten Fenster. Man konnte sogar die Sterne sehen. Er seufzte. Etwas stimmte nicht. Crowley hatte sich schon zu lange nicht mehr gemeldet. Normalerweise schickte er ihm wenigstens eine SMS alle drei Tage oder so. Aber jetzt schon über zwei Wochen gar nichts.

Kein Lebenszeichen. Das war nicht gut. Er machte sich Sorgen. Er schloss die Augen fest und seine Lippen bewegten sich, sprachen stumme Worte. Es war kindisch, aber er wünschte sich, dass dem anderen nichts passiert war. Und er war mittlerweile bereit alles noch so dämliche zu probieren wenn es ihm Crowley wiederbrachte. Ihm durfte nichts passieren. Vielleicht hörte jemand den Wunsch und erfüllte ihn.

Da waren zwar keine Sternschnuppen aber vielleicht konnten Flugzeuge oder blinkende Satelliten auch Wünsche erfüllen?

Dann lehnte sich auf einmal ein Körper gegen seinen. Er zuckte erst zusammen, seine Jägerinstinkte meldeten sich, doch er entspannte sich schnell wieder. Diese Präsens erkannte er. Der Geruch nach Schwefel und sauteurem Scotch. Er wirbelte herum.  
Wirklich, da stand Crowley.

Aber er sah nicht gut aus. Erschöpft und abgerissen. Etwas war ihm wirklich passiert, das war die einzige Erklärung. Crowley legte Wert auf seine Erscheinung, niemals würde er sich so zeigen. Er konnte sich kaum auf den Beiden halten und so zog Dean den Dämon in seine Arme. Er drückte ihn an sich.

Das der Andere ihn machen ließ bestätigte alle seine Befürchtungen. Crowley war kein Kuscheltyp. Er legte seine Stirn an Deans Hals und atmete zittrig. Ließ sich halten.

„Ich hab mir so scheiß Sorgen gemacht", Dean flüsterte leise. Die Frage war ein 'Wo warst du?' aber Crowley ignorierte es. Es war so gut Crowley in den Armen zu halten. In einem Stück. Der Dämon sagte nichts. Nicht verwunderlich, Crowley redete mit ihm nicht über seinen Job.  
Dean küsste die Schläfe des Dämons und schwieg weiter. Er spürte wie der Mann in seinen Armen wankte. Er ging mit ihm zu dem durchgelegenen Bett und setzte sich darauf. Crowley setzte sich neben ihn und löste sich von ihm, schaute auf den Boden.

Dean wusste wie sehr es gegen Crowleys Natur ging Schwäche zu zeigen. Er legte ihm vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte diese versichernd. Crowley griff nach der Hand und hielt sie fest. Hob sie zu seinem Mund und küsste sie. Er wollte Körperkontakt mit ihm. Aber nicht der Schwache sein.

Dean ließ sich von ihm näher ziehen und sah zitternden Händen dabei zu wie sie ihn auszogen. Das Hemd von seinen Schultern streiften und dann zur Hose glitten. Alle diese Bewegungen hatten nichts mit Lust zu tun. Da war nicht der Gedanke an Sex dahinter, sondern nur der nach Nähe. Nähe ohne etwas zwischen ihnen.

Dean schob Crowleys Hand weg und zog sich sie Jeans selbst aus, samt Shorts.

Nackt wie er war kniete er sich vor seinen Dämon und zog ihm behutsam erst die kaputte Krawatte vom Hals, dann das Jackett und das schwarze dreckige Hemd aus. Wage nahm er war, dass überalle feuchte Stellen waren und seine Finger leicht rot färbten. Blut. Er wollte gar nicht wissen wo das herkam. Wollte nur, dass sein Dämon in Ordnung war.

Für die Hose zog er den anderen wieder auf die Beine. Der legte den Kopf wieder an Deans Brust. Es kostete ihn sichtbar viel Kraft zu stehen, er klammerte sich an Deans Hals fest wie ein Ertrinkender an einen Rettungsring. Dean stütze ihn mit einer Hand und streifte ihm mit der anderen die restliche Kleidung vom Leib. Dann dirigierte er ihn zum Bett und drückte ihn darauf. Das Crowley keinerlei Widerstand leistete besorgte ihn zusehends. Niemals hätte Crowley sich so etwas gefallen lassen von ihm. Das war gerade Chick-Flick pur und so etwas vermieden sie beide wo sie nur konnten. Es passte nicht zu ihnen.

Er legte sich zu dem Mann unter der Decke und nahm ihn in den Arm. Erst war Crowley widerwillig. Wollte sich gegen Dean wehren. Wahrscheinlich die letzten Kraftreserven die er hatte aufbrauchend. Aber Dean blieb hartnäckig und zog ihn an sich.

Schließlich gab der Dämon auf und ließ sich in diese Position ziehen. Normalerweise war es immer andersrum. Er hielt Dean im Arm, aber jetzt war es ok.

Es fühlte sich gut an, den Atem des Kleineren auf der nackten Brust zu spüren. Den Körper an den eigenen gepresst und einfach daliegen. Er küsste die Schläfe des Anderen, dann die Stirn und schließlich die Lippen. Ein fast unschuldiger Kuss, der viel ausdrückte. Sicherheit und Liebe, Kraft und Beistand.

Das hier war einmalig und Dean wusste es. Morgen früh würde alles wieder wie immer sein. Crowley würde nie über diese Nacht reden und somit seine Schwäche gestehen. Es machte ihm nichts aus. Sie mussten nicht darüber reden. Es passierte und er würde es in Erinnerung behalten. Würde diesen kostbaren und einzigartigen Moment zu schätzen wissen.

Dean drückte Crowley fester an sich und fuhr ihm mit einer Hand durch sein Haar, kraulte kurz den Nacken und ließ seine Finger federleicht Crowleys Wirbelsäule herunter gleiten. Dann begann das ganze Spiel von vorne.

Langsam wurde Crowley wärmer, die Kälte verließ seinen Körper und das Zittern wurde weniger. Er entspannte sich in den Armen Deans.  
Erneut berührten seine Lippen Crowleys Stirn und er flüsterte kaum hörbar „Wehe du machst das wieder. Verdammter Mistkerl! Mach mir nie wieder solche Sorgen. Ich hatte wirklich Angst um dich", Crowley wusste, dass es Deans Code für 'Ich liebe dich' war und schmunzelte schwach.

Crowley küsste Deans Brust und flüsterte fast noch leiser als sein Partner „Ich verspreche nichts", Dean wusste das es 'Danke. Ich liebe dich auch' bedeutete.

THE END


End file.
